In a display apparatus, an optical fingerprint identification technology may be used for fingerprint identification. An identification principle for the optical fingerprint identification technology may include: when a pixel unit emits light, optical signals reflected by a fingerprint of a user are detected and current signals are generated according to the optical signals by means of a fingerprint detector, so as to identify a fingerprint pattern according to the current signals.
However, an accuracy of existing fingerprint identification needs to be improved.